


Please Go, Please Never Leave

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, enjoy, honestly there’s sex and there’s angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Scott knows she should leave, knows they should stop, but he couldn’t walk away if he tried.





	Please Go, Please Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Writing more Scott&Nancy! This one is angsty because I’ve got feels.
> 
> Not betad. There may be typos

Scott knows it’s wrong. She’s his intern, and if Debbie or anyone at the college found out what they were doing right now, he’d be fired before he got his pants on. But he’s not strong enough to walk away from her. Not today. Maybe not ever.  
  
He wishes she would order him away. Begs and pleads with each kiss to tell him off, remind him of the type of person he is, but she just pulls him back down the same road of desire entangling her fingers in his hair and demanding his attention. Who’s he to deny her?  
  
“Nancy,” he whispers wantonly burying his face in her neck and sucking on her tender skin. He wants her. God, how he wants her, and with each gasp and moan that slips from her lips, he falls deeper into the tangled web of lust and love for her.  
  
Scott’s not sure when this started. When he looked up and saw Nancy as a woman he desired and not some annoying teenager asking way too many questions and offering candy she knows he hates. Maybe it was that late night storm chase where she saved his life, maybe it was when she ran in from the rain soaked to the skin, or even when her hand slipped to his shoulder letting him know he wasn’t alone. Perhaps it is every little thing about her that drags him in so that when she stumbles in the dark and her lips land on his he doesn’t say no. Couldn’t even pretend to try.  
  
“Scott,” she murmurs. He hears the impatience in her voice, and he moves to her lips promising to remind her why she sticks around.  
  
He lifts up running his hands across her body stopping at her breasts caressing and teasing them. She’s so beautiful, and he wants to sear each curve, every mark, every inch of her body in his mind. Scott dips down trailing kisses across her collarbone then down the middle of her chest savoring the taste of her. His tongue slips out and flicks across her nipple. Nancy arches slightly at his touch, and he rewards her by engulfing her breast in his mouth and sucking and nipping gently.  
  
Nancy hums with approval as he moves from her breasts down her stomach. Scott bites at her hip, and she hisses slightly. He apologizes with a kiss and runs his tongue lazily over the sensitive skin and across her center right above her panties.  
  
Scott spreads her legs and dives to her thigh teasing her, finding every nerve ending before he slides into her sweet spot.  
  
“Can you hurry up a little?” Nancy gasps breathless.  
  
Scott leans back up and kisses her. “I want to give you what you deserve.”  
  
“I know, but I really need this now,” she whines.  
  
Her wish is his command, and his fingers slide under the band of her panties tugging them down her legs. Scott dives in tasting just how much she wants him.  
  
This is Scott’s favorite part. Slowly, dutifully worshipping her body as she tangles her fingers in his hair pulling and guiding him. He laps at her, savoring the taste on his tongue. She moans as he dips further into her, and he repeats the action begging her to cry his name. To let the whole world know she’s his.  
  
“Oh, God, Scott,” he pulls from her lips as his tongue flicks over her clit. She arches into his touch, and he drives her further to the edge sucking on the bud until she’s writhing underneath him.  
  
Nancy comes with his name on her lips, and it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. He closes his eyes and lets her use his mouth until she collapses, spent beneath him.  
  
“You’re amazing,” she chuckles as he leans up to capture her lips. She’s beaming, and damn, she’s so beautiful.  
  
“All for you,” Scott murmurs. There’s teeth and tongue, and he sucks on her bottom lip wanting more, needing her more than she could ever need him.  
  
“Your turn?” Nancy grins lazily.  
  
Scott presses his hand against her cheek. “If it’s okay.”  
  
“Of course it is, silly,” she protests. “This isn’t one sided.”  
  
Scott thinks she’s wrong. Even knows she is. She holds the keys, the power, and he’s a willing participant in whatever game she wants to play. It’s not like him; he’s always controlled or fought to command his world, but somehow this vivacious red head has stolen his heart and will to be anything but whatever she wants him to be.  
  
Nancy leans up and kisses from his ear to his jaw whispering, “I want to see you fall apart inside me.”  
  
She’s going to be the death of him.  
  
He finds her lips once more before stepping back and removing his pants and boxers. Nancy smirks as she eyes him, and it’s almost embarrassing how badly he wants her right now. Scott watches her laying there, waiting and willing to take him. She smiles softly, and his heart twists with love for her. It’s with this realization that he knows he’s so very, very screwed.  
  
Scott aligns with Nancy slowly pushing in. He watches her, making sure he doesn’t hurt her. Nancy rolls her eyes. “I’m not a china doll, Scott. You can move.”  
  
He almost blushes, and he’d be embarrassed except she’s looking at him with such tenderness he wonders instead what the hell she sees in him. Scott slides the rest of the way in, and he groans closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of her wrapped around him.  
  
Scott lets himself lose himself in the moment, burying himself deep inside her. He murmurs her name over and over until the words tangle on his tongue, and he’s fighting  to hold on just a little longer, enjoy the burn, enjoy the pain, the want, the desire and all of Nancy laying beneath him.  
  
“Fuck, Nancy,” Scott comes. He dips forward  nearly crushing her as he rides the last of his orgasm. His forehead drops to hers as his movements slow, and he breathes into her. Her hand is on his cheek, and she rubs across his backing pulling him into her arms.  
  
They lay there skin to skin until he falls to the side and gathers her in his arms. Nancy kisses his hands and wraps her own into his.  
  
Scott can’t see her face, but he can sense her happiness, content from a night well spent. His heart soars as she sighs softly and pushes back to sink into his body just a little more. His kisses her head and holds her. He loves her. More than he should, more than she ever could love him in return, but he’s grateful for the time she’s giving him. Will cling to it as long as she lets him.  
  
Nancy will leave him one day. Scott is absolutely certain of this fact, and he knows it’s what he deserves. He shouldn’t be holding her in the first place; they never should have come to this. But as he watches her sleep, he can’t help but hope she decides to stay with him anyway. If she’ll let him, he’ll be hers forever.


End file.
